


But if you close your eyes - DreamNoBlade

by cryinqheaven



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Ashes, Character Death, Death, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Eruption, M/M, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Pompeii AU, Reincarnation, Soldier Technoblade, Song: Pompeii (Bastille), Volcanic Eruption, Volcanoes, haha dream and techno are husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinqheaven/pseuds/cryinqheaven
Summary: DreamNoBlade Pompeii AU cause why not? I still have a lot of ideas, lmaooo.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	But if you close your eyes - DreamNoBlade

August 24, 10:50 am. It was a normal day at Pompeii, just like any other. Dream was just washing his and Techno’s clothes on the riverside, near their city. The two have been married, but discreetly. 

His husband was a Roman soldier, and he can’t afford to lose him just because of how homophobic the whole town was. He can’t lose his loving, yet monotoned husband to some bunch of rocks or a rope. 

The thought made him shiver and frown. He heard metal clanging nearby, with a bunch of footsteps. 

And there they walked, patrolling around the city. Roman soldiers. Of course, they worked with the government, and both males were both against it, but who can blame them? They needed silver and gold to pay for the taxes, and they just happened to see that the government over at Pompeii was recruiting some guards. 

Technoblade was known for his skills in battle and they have quite grown in popularity and attention in the small city they lived in.

Dream met Techno’s ruby eyes. They shimmered under the sunlight, so bright and red. 

Dream’s cheeks flushed a heavy red once he saw the pink-haired male send a small smile towards his direction. Sure, it was only for a millimeter, but it was one of the rarest things he’ll experience and witness. 

As they passed by, Dream sent a quick wave to the man he loved before he disappeared from his field of view. 

Dream quickly squeezed the water out of the robes and placed them in the woven basket. “I’ll just dry these on the roof.” He hummed, feeling satisfied at the work he’s made. His robe might’ve gotten a bit wet, but that doesn’t concern him. 

He put his sandals on as he stood up and slightly stretched. A group of girls from a mile away giggled and whispered as they glanced at the blonde male. 

Dream was quite the talk of the city. Charming, Emerald-like eyes, and peachy skin. He was the perfect guy for your daughter to court. But unfortunately, little did they know. 

The male noticed this and sent a wave towards the girls. They all took notice and waves back, giggling even louder. Dream smiled and made his way out of the river bank. 

He sighed, not knowing what to really do after this. “Maybe, I should go shopping at the market? I heard they’ve gotten new fresh vegetables today from the farm...” He mumbled to himself. 

Once he entered the city, his eyes directly glanced over to the oh-so-great mountain of Pompeii, Mount Vesuvius. 

It was a beautiful sight of the mountain, nonetheless. It was captivating, breathtaking, the golden hue mixed with pastel blue over the skies, the clouds were prancing around the mountain. 

But surely, he noticed something odd, really odd. The wind direction was somewhat off today and some of the clouds were turning gray. He just shrugged it off, although it bothered him greatly. The blonde male continued to make his way to his humble abode. 

He knew that something’s bad gonna happen today, but he didn’t know how big of a problem it will be to everyone around him, including his husband, Techno. 

Once he stepped inside his home, he instantly went up the stairs, which led to the roof. Yes, their house may be small, but it was comfortable enough for both of them. 

He hung the clothes on the thin racket. He should reconsider doing it inside since it looked like it was about to storm. “Hmm… Should I?” He placed his palm on his cheek, looking at the clothes he hung as he held a contemplating expression on his face. 

The male just shrugged, deciding not to do it, since he’s got another plan in mind. He went inside, quickly going onto the bedroom he shared with his husband. He lifted the mattress, slightly crouching down. “Ah, there you are.” He smiled and got the pouch, filled with golden coins and silvers. 

He hummed happily, tossed the small bag into the air, and caught it. He went outside once more.

Strolling through the busy streets, he watched as children run around, laughing. Merchants showing off their products and travelers roaming around the place with their camels, taking their time to admire the city. 

Dream smiled softly at this. It was an ordinary day, after all. It’s every single day you get to see things like these. 

He approached the market. Man, was it really buzzing with people today. He strolled around for a little bit, finding the right ingredients he will need first and checking out their price. He was originally planning on buying the cheapest one he could find. But alas, it was packed with citizens all around Pompeii. He never knew why. 

What’s the occasion, anyways? He pondered, lips formed in a straight line as he held an analytical expression. 

As he was thinking, he felt some sort of small, yet heavy ground movement below him. He snapped out of his thoughts and the first thing he did was to steady himself. 

People around him panicked, dogs were barking, and the flock of birds was flying around. 

It all stopped in a minute or two, by now, he was on the ground, crouching. He was shielding himself and his head using his arms. This wasn’t good. He looked around, breath haggard as he panicked as well. 

He regained his posture and turned around, looking for his husband. Of course, he was nowhere in sight. He will have to find him in this big city. It sucks. It really sucks.

Before he can move, people were already pushing him. They were really in a hurry to go out of here. Although it hurt, Dream has felt much worse than being pushed around. 

The blonde grunted loudly, following everyone else. He wondered what time it was by now. Noon? Time does fly by fast as you’ve got interesting things to do. 

He ran out of the market, eyes all over the place for his lover. “Techno!” He yelled out. In this big city, his yell would only be heard for a few meters away, unfortunately. 

People were looking towards the north, shocked and disbelief. Dream decided to look in the same direction, and oh boy, he could not believe what he was seeing right now.

Smoke. Smoke gathered at the top of Mount Vesuvius. Pressure and panic had started to build up inside of him just by seeing it. What the hell? 

What the absolute hell? 

In the moment of utter disbelief, he drops the pouch full of golden coins. He took one step back, internally begging for Technoblade to come and find him as soon as possible. 

“Techno… Hurry please.” He whispered, seeing dark smoke coming out of the mountain. 

Then it hit him. It hit all of them. The earthquake began to occur once more, this time, it was much stronger. The roof scales were shaking violently. People were running around, panicking for them to find a shelter. 

While he was just there, standing. He was afraid to move. He can’t think straight about what to do. Find Technoblade first or evacuate? 

All of those thoughts had been abandoned as he was immediately taken by the hand. 

The familiar warmth and hand size. 

Of course.

He was here, finally. 

Tears welled up in Dream’s eyes once he had finally realized that Technoblade was there to save him. To save the both of them. “Dream! Are you okay?” He brought the hand up to his cheek, ruby eyes really showed worries. 

The blonde nodded. The other male sighed out of pure relief. “Good, let’s go! Hurry!” He quickly exclaimed, dragging the blonde quickly to their house. 

The earthquake did stop for a moment, to which it had confused the couple. That was then they realized. Rocks were falling out of the sky, hard. 

It was hitting people on the skull, causing them to fall face flat on the ground, head bleeding. Technoblade scoffed and removed his helmet, putting it on Dream’s head as he sprinted. 

“But-!”

“No! You need it more than me! I cannot afford to lose you to a disaster like this.” Technoblade firmly stated, trying to ignore the distant screams of pain, fear, and agony.

Once they reached their house, Technoblade immediately locked the door. He panted, wincing from the agonizing screams and the sound of their roof clanking.

Dream slowly went up to him, sobbing quietly. “Will this be the end for the both of us?” 

The pinkette hushed him up. He engulfed him in a hug, huddling him closer. “It’ll all be alright. No matter what happens, we’ll still be together. No such disaster will keep up apart.” 

Dream whimpered as the earthquake occurred once again. The other male grunted and moved the both of them to the bed. They both lied down, cuddling each other for their life. 

They were both supporting their heads, in case a rock hits them. 

It felt like a couple of hours, or a couple of hours did pass by. The rumbling got stronger, and so did the screams and the barking. 

3 PM. 

That’s what it all went down. 

“I love you, I love you so much.” Dream sniffled out, as he held Technoblade’s hand tightly. “I love you too, no need to worry, Dream.” Technoblade’s voice quivered just by a bit as he placed a kiss on Dream’s forehead. 

They both heard a big rumble before, they felt a big rumble coming in their direction. 

“Just… Close your eyes, my love. It’ll be over. Don’t forget. It’s too bad we didn’t get to spend all of our lives together.” Technoblade started to tear up, knowing that their death will be near than expected. Dream nodded and did as instructed. 

The pink-haired placed a final kiss on Dream’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Technoblade.” With that, Technoblade cradled Dream as a tear slips away from his eye. 

Rubbles were to be heard from a meter away. Technoblade followed closely as he closed his eyes, thinking it would soon be over. 

“Goodbye, my love.” 

That was the last thing Dream heard. 

It was saddening. What’s next? 

Dream didn’t know. He was stuck in some sort of black void. He cannot see. He was panicking. Where was the man he was cuddling a moment ago?

Wait,

Who was the man again?

“...ream…!” Someone was calling out to him.

“...Dream…!”

“Dream!” With that, the blonde woke up. Staggering breath, he panicked, looking around, only to meet up with heterochromatin eyes. Brown and Blue. “George…” He sighed. 

“You okay?” The older male nervously laughed. “Huh? What do you mean? Of course, I am.” Dream groggily said. 

“You sure? You’re crying and you were muttering somebody’s name. You were also snuggling your pillow tightly.” George pointed out, to which Dream couldn’t help but scoff, wiping his eyes. 

“Did you watch me sleep, Gogy?” He slightly teased, causing George to blush immensely. “Shut up! No, I didn’t! I just happen to be in the same room as you!” 

Dream let out a small chuckle as he stood up, stretching. Whoever that man was in his dream, he wanted to find him. The only feature he can remember very well was those bright ruby eyes. 

“I’ll… Go for a walk.” Dream stated as he fixed the sleeves of his jacket. He got his mask from his nightstand as he stood up, looking at George.

“Alright. Be careful, Dream. Don’t forget to bring your weapons just in case.” 

“Relax, George. You’re not my father or anything.” Dream reassured, smiling at him. George’s cheeks turned a bit more red at this. The tension was cut off by Sapnap downstairs. “Yeah, father figure, you mean a daddy figure?!” 

“Sapnap, I will-!” Dream stormed down the stairs, Sapnap’s laughter can be heard from the distance. 

After smacking the ebony-haired male, Dream had continued to venture out of their base and onto the server. Patrolling. He liked to patrol around. He didn’t know why. An overwhelming feeling suddenly hit him on the chest and he put a somber look on his face.

He looked around, seeing Tommy and Tubbo run around, beyond the walls of L’manburg. It reminded him of something. 

Too familiar. 

The feeling was nostalgia itself. He growled, wanting the feeling to fade. He went into the spruce biome, to clear his mind off. 

Dream groaned loudly, kicking a tree. “Ugh! Fuck this feeling! I hate this!” He complained, fists turning white due to his tight grip. 

He heaved. He was desperate. Desperate to find the male in his dreams. 

What was his name again?

Terry? Terrence? He couldn’t remember. It was all a blur. 

He continued to stray furthermore into the woods, murmuring to himself. 

A few minutes have passed by, he heard distant chattering in the distance. 

“...nearby village?” He heard a deep voice ask. No one answered, only a neigh was a response. 

Out of curiosity, Dream sneakily went up to the person who’s conversing, assumingly, to himself. He hid behind a spruce oak, taking a peek. He couldn’t see who it was. 

The male (?) was wearing some sort of red king robe and a crown. His hair was a rosy pink, and he has elf-like ears. Probably more to a piglin’s. 

Dream got his enchanted ax out and hesitated, before ambushing. Almost out of instinct, the unknown male turned around and dodged. He used the ground for support on his posture and swiped his leg, causing Dream to lose his balance.

The pinkette unsheathed his sword and straddled Dream, pointing the blade over the other’s throat. They both panted, mostly Dream though. 

The unidentified person furrowed his eyebrows. “Who are you? Are you trying to assassinate me? Well, too bad, I got to you first, don’t ya think?” He hummed, somewhat proudly. 

Dream looked up at him and froze once he saw those familiar ruby eyes. Breathtaking, if he were, to be honest.  
Technoblade scoffed and took Dream’s mask off since the other one wasn’t responding. “I’ll ask you once again, smiley. What do you want?” 

Dream tried to build up the courage he had. It took a moment for him to ask the male. 

“You,” He paused for a moment, before gulping. “I want to know who you are.”

“And for what cause?”

“Just…” 

Dream frowned, looking up to those ruby eyes once again. The nostalgic feeling he’s experiencing right now. It was too overwhelming as well. 

“It feels like we’ve met in the past.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, hope u enjoyed,,, might post this on wattpad as well lol  
> anyways, if ur one of my friends, pretend you don't see shit  
> apdjapdjw  
> rlly hope u enjoyed, I'm not rlly good at writing angst, but o well.


End file.
